1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a game program and a game apparatus. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a storage medium storing a game program and a game apparatus that represent wind in virtual game space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of related art for representing generation of wind in virtual game space are disclosed in document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-276416) and document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-307129). In art of document 1, a plurality of wind generation sources are provided in given positions in object space. For a method of calculating wind to be caught by an object, in a point that is a calculation target, a vector of wind (force and direction of wind) to be caught from each generation source is calculated and the calculated wind vectors are combined, whereby wind (combined vector) to be caught by the object is determined.
In art of document 2, behavior of a particle object that is influenced by wind occurring according to movement of an object is represented. A table showing information on a plurality of virtual winds associated in advance with moving objects is set. Specifically, a reference position of wind, a wind direction, a wind force, and a range of influence of wind are defined. Although virtual wind moves along with movement of an object, the relative position between the object and the virtual wind does not change.
Neither of the art of documents 1 and 2 represents wind to be generated according to a player's operation, as an object. Particularly, in the art of document 1, since a vector of wind to be caught from each generation source is calculated and the calculated wind vectors are combined, whereby wind to be caught by an object is determined, there is a drawback in that arithmetic processing becomes complicated. On the other hand, in the art of document 2, since a plurality of virtual winds are set in a table so as to be associated in advance with objects, there is a drawback in that definitions of winds to be generated are restricted to associated objects. Furthermore, to generate wind at an arbitrary position in virtual game space according to a player's operation, a multiplicity of virtual winds need to be set in the table; accordingly, there is a drawback in that memory capacity increases.